


Tone Down The Unholy Glee, Please

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Butt Dialing, Embarrassed Sherlock, Embarrassment, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Molly Giggles, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Teen Molly, Teen Romance, Teen Sherlock, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a proposition for Sherlock about pretending to take her virginity to get a bully off her back. Unfortunately for them, his mother overhears their conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tone Down The Unholy Glee, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts).



> So a teeny bit of backstory. **Chitarra** sent me two slightly different versions of the same prompt. The more generic version of this prompt was answered with Sherlock and Molly as adults in a series where they got caught in compromising positions, but I saw this prompt and thought it'd be hilarious if it was set as a Teen!Lock fic, back when cell phones were newer (blame this on the fact I spent most of February stuck watching all five series of Pie In The Sky, which is set in the mid to late 90s) since Sherlock and Molly's reactions in this version of the prompt (" _Sherlock and Molly are alone together somewhere, having a perfectly innocent conversation, but Sherlock accidentally pocket dials his mother in the middle of it, who overhears their conversation, and out of context, it sounds really horrible. So she calls him back demanding to know what that was about, and Molly sits there giggling like crazy while watching a red-faced Sherlock try to explain it to his mother, and he isn't exactly thrilled with the whole situation_ ") seem more like how teens would react, so I thought I'd save it for today's Sherlolly Appreciation Day prompt.

He wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about these contraptions yet. They had their uses, but they had their downsides as well. He looked at the small, bulky plastic device in his hand and studied it. Most of the twits in his school had been begging their parents to buy them one. It was a status symbol that they just _had_ to have. He, on the other hand, had not pressured his parents one way or the other to get him one. He had still been debating whether it was beneficial or problematic to have an electronic tether on him at all times. His mother, however, had caved to the pressure of her peers and bought him a mobile phone. He was almost on his way to university and so _obviously_ he needed one, it had been decided.

He wasn’t quite so sure.

He looked at the mobile in his hand. It wasn’t bad, he supposed. It was a Nokia 3110. A candy bar phone, 187 grams. 46(x)x135(h)x32(d) mm. 900Mhhz. Had some decent ringtones, he supposed; he had the default set to Mozart’s “Symphony Number 40,” though for his parents he had Rossini’s “William Tell Overture” and for his _dear_ older brother he had chosen Sousa’s “The Liberty Bell March” so he could know to immediately ignore the call as the tune irritated him to death, as everyone and their mother who had his same model phone had that same ringtone as tribute to Monty Python’s Flying Circus. He knew that because every time a damnable phone went off in class he had to hear the sniggering of his insipid classmates and some horrible joke.

Thank God he was almost done with his year and he could put all of this behind him and be off to university after a year far, far away.

“Sherlock!”

He turned at the sound of the voice of the only person on the campus he held any remotely fond feelings for and quickly stowed his mobile in the back pocket of his trousers, loosening the tie around his neck. For some reason when Molly Hooper was around, his tie always felt too tight. Always had since she’d arrived at their school three years prior and sat next to him in their science lab and gave him a bright smile. No one gave him a smile. No one noticed him unless he was being a smart arse or just being smart. No one really noticed her, either, unless it was academically, not that she wanted even that. She was shy, quiet.

Just not around him.

Really, around him she opened up. She had a wicked sense of humour and she had so much to say and so many opinions and he quite liked her. She’d gotten accepted to so many universities and was heading off to Oxford a year early to be a doctor. She wasn’t sure what her specialty was going to be, but she wanted to get a head start on it. He hadn’t been sure what he wanted to do, where he wanted to go, and he’d been planning on using his gap year to get his head straight. He’d wished he had things together like she did.

He had his head out of his thoughts by the time she got over to him, and she gave him a wide grin. “Did you hear about the party that Millicent is throwing this weekend?” she asked, sitting down on the bench he’d been standing in front of, pulling her legs up on it and sitting cross-legged on it, arranging her skirt so her knickers weren’t being flashed. She reached up and tugged him down next to her. “Supposed to be a killer bash. Her parents aren’t going to be home. They’re in Jamaica or something.”

“Aren’t they always in Jamaica or something?” he said, landing on his arse with a thump.

“Yes, well, she wants me to come,” she said. “And I don’t want to go alone. I think she’s up to something. Come with me?”

“Why?” he asked warily.

“I think word got out I’m a virgin,” she said. “I want you to ‘take my virginity.’” She used air quotes when she said it. “Ravish me in her parents’ bedroom. Be the man I always knew you were.”

He shook his head at that. Reputations were at stake here, apparently. Millicent was a bully, through and through, and while the year was almost done and they’d go their separate ways soon enough there was still a month to get through. “I suppose I could do that,” he said thoughtfully, grinning a bit. “Give you a night to remember.”

“Oh, it would definitely be a night to remember,” she said. “It’d be the best night of my life. You and I, entwined in each other’s arms, you making a woman of me…” She leaned forward. “I would worship the ground you walk on and you’d be the big stud on campus.”

He looked at her for a moment, knowing she was teasing, an amused look in her eyes, but after a moment it…changed. He shifted his position and looked at her. “Molly?” he asked.

“Perhaps it doesn’t need to be fake,” she said quietly, leaning in more.

He swallowed slightly. “I think I would need a few dates first,” he said.

She stopped and then laughed softly. “Well, it’s Monday afternoon, and the party is Saturday night. Do you think your parents would mind a date every night?”

“They might,” he said, leaning in more. “ _I_ won’t.” Their lips were just about to meet when all of a sudden the “William Tell Overture” came blaring from his backside. He pulled away with a sigh and stood, pulling his mobile out of his back pocket and seeing it was his mother calling. He accepted the call. “Yes, Mum?”

“You are under _no_ circumstances allowed to go to that party,” she said, her voice seething. “And I do not want you seeing that Hooper girl anymore, am I clear? I thought she was a fine, upstanding girl with good morals but I was _clearly_ mistaken.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened and he turned red. Molly looked at him quizzically. “Sherlock?” she asked.

“Mum, I can explain,” he said. “It’s not what you think.” Molly’s eyes widened as well and her mouth formed a small O shape. “See, Millicent Crabbe found out Molly was a virgin and she wanted me to take her virginity.”

“Yes, I _clearly_ heard that part of the conversation,” his mother said tersely.

He began to pace, running a hand through his hair. “No, that’s not what I mean. She wanted me to pretend. I wasn’t actually going to _do_ it. I was going to pretend to. We’re close. Everyone knows it.” He watched as a giggle escaped Molly’s lips and he glared at her. She clamped a hand over her mouth and even more giggles escaped. She was enjoying this _far_ too much. “If she went to anyone else she would come off as a trollop. If she went to me everyone would expect it.”

“Well still. You’re forbidden to go. And perhaps you should suspend your association with her. Her values seem to be questionable if she’d ask you to do that.”

“But I’d volunteer!” he said exasperatedly, throwing his free hand up. Molly almost guffawed at that, and his glare intensified. “And I’m almost an adult, Mum. I can make my own decision. I can associate with who I choose. Besides, Dad said you and he did something similar. You pretended to shag him to save face.” More giggles escaped from behind Molly’s hand. “So you saying I can’t do the same is the pot calling the kettle black.” He added the last bit a tad triumphantly.

She was quiet a moment. “Your father was never supposed to speak of that.”

“It came with the father/son talk of the bird and the bees,” he said.

There was another pause, and then she gave a defeated sigh. “Fine, William. But promise me you won’t go to that party, at least?”

“All right, Mum. But Molly and I are at least going to spend quite a bit of time together. I think we’re going to try our hand at being more than friends. Maybe.” He turned and saw Molly nodding her head vigorously, and when she moved her hand away from her mouth he saw she had a wide smile on her face. “Yeah, we’re going to try.”

“Just be careful, then. And be home before ten.”

“I will. Bye, Mum.” He hung up and this time leaned over and unzipped his bag and tossed his mobile inside before zipping it up and then sitting next to Molly again. “We were going to do something before we were interrupted?”

She nodded, scooting closer to him. “Yeah, we were,” she said, leaning in and pressing her lips to his. After a moment he reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair to keep her close as he kissed her back. The whole situation had come about by a comedy of errors, but the end result was more than he could have hoped for, and even if it just lasted until she went to Oxford, at least it was something.


End file.
